Normality
by redshipper
Summary: Olivia wakes up to find Peter cooked her breakfast. Fluff & smut


There was a soft clinging of pans and cutlery in her kitchen and the aroma of food invaded her room, waking Olivia up. She had always been a light sleeper, it wouldn't take much, even though she knew Peter tried to be quiet. Olivia rolled on her back, laughing softly at the image she had in her mind of Peter cooking her breakfast. She got up, put on some old shirt and sweat pants and padded barefooted to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, watching him move around.

"Oh, my, I feel so lucky now," she said, smiling, making him turn to look at her. He was beautiful, holding a pan with scrambled eggs, wearing an apron. Peter smiled when he saw her.

"I wanted to make sure you'd eat at some point. You seem to require little food, but at the rate we're going, I don't want you to pass out on me," he said with a wink.

Olivia walked to him and leant against the table where he had served French toast and a fresh pot of coffee. She felt her insides tingling, like butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you sure you cooked all of this?" she said suspiciously, teasing him.

"Hm," he said after planting a kiss on her lips, tasting like coffee "guess you'll never know that."

"That's very sweet of you, Peter, thank you."

"You're welcome, baby."

Peter pulled her closer, breathing into the scent of her hair, spreading kisses on her neck and jaw, stubble scraping her skin. Olivia closed her eyes and held his waist, pressing his body against hers; the feel of his chest made her sigh softly into the air, leaning into his lips.

He put the pan by the sink and stepped away from her long enough to remove the apron and throw it aside. His hands drifted down to her hips, kneading at her skin through the fabric of her pants, finding the hem of her shirt and teasing the skin he found there.

"You smell so good, Olivia, you make me hard already and I didn't even touch you."

She let out a throaty laughter, allowing his lips to explore more of her skin, as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tight.

"Yeah. So good."

Peter pushed her against the kitchen counter, hands eagerly moving under her shirt, brushing up her warm skin to find her breasts, teasing her nipples. Olivia let out a soft moan and closed her eyes.

"You like that, uh?"

"Yeah, I do." she whispered against his ear, sucking at spot behind his ear.

With a smirk on his lips, he slid his hand through the hem of her pants to touch her between her legs, making Olivia close her eyes and moan, as Peter unceremoniously rubbed his fingers against her pussy, pushing her legs apart. He groaned and held her ass, holding her up so she could sit on the counter. In one fast move, he pulled her pants down and kicked them to the side.

"What about that? Do you like that too?" Peter whispered, holding her closer to him, close enough so he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, as he continued to rub her, now his fingers sliding down to find her clit.

"Yeah… harder."

Olivia held the hand between her legs by his wrist and pressed harder against her, panting as he pushed two fingers inside her, making her moan, throwing her head back, eyes closed. Peter pushed her carefully, so she laid on the counter, spreading her legs to him. He pulled his fingers out, moving them to his lips to lick them.

"Hmm. You're so wet already, 'Livia, didn't know you were horny in the morning."

"I wasn't, but I have this cook, you know, and not only he cooks for me but he's got skillful hands…"

Peter raised her t-shirt, exposing her belly and circled around her ticklish belly button with his fingertips, slowly, making the breath catch in her throat.

"Really?" he said, planting a kiss over her belly, his other hand moving down to touch her between the legs again, lightly, just teasing her. "What else does he do?"

"He gives great head too."

Peter chuckled, biting softly at her skin.

"Oh, he does? Hmm. I was told a couple times that I give great head."

"I don't think you could do it better than him," Olivia teased. She groaned when Peter brushed a finger against her clit and kissed his way to her groin, his stubble tickling and making her squirm.

"Well, in that case… I feel obliged to prove it to you," Peter said, before running his tongue over her folds, lightly, making her quiver. He held her tight by the hips, pulling her closer to his face, while lapping at her. Olivia buckled against him, spreading her legs wider.

"Yes… Peter…" she said, letting out a high-pitched moan. Olivia grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging him closer as she arched her back, the warm arousal spreading down to her groin, making her inner walls contract. She tried to hold herself and not buckle hard against him, biting her lower lip.

When Peter found her clit, lapping and sucking at it with the tip of his tongue, Olivia let out a high-pitched cry, now she couldn't help but buckle hard against him, an orgasm quickly building up. Peter pulled away, kissing his way up her thigh.

"No… don't stop, Peter, come on, I'm so close!"

He chuckled, opening the flyer of his jeans, freeing his cock; in one fast move, he held her by her back and pulled her to him so Olivia was sitting on the counter again. She laughed in his arms.

"You taste so good, 'Livia, but I'm so hard, I have to fuck you right now or I'm gonna come in my pants."

She smiled, biting her lower lip, arms wrapped around his shoulders, running her foot slowly over the back of his thigh.

"Yeah? Are you gonna fuck me till I come?" she said in a husky voice

It was his turn to let out a throaty laughter, teasing her with the tip of cock, rubbing against her clit. She moaned loud.

"That's the plan," he whispered against her lips, gently rasping his teeth over her plump lower lip, sucking at it. He pushed into her slowly, groaning at the feel of her tight around him, so wet and hot, taking him into her and stretching enough to allow his whole length inside her.

Olivia closed her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him, trying to not only find support and balance but to move against him, arching her back in his direction when he started pushing into her, speeding up slowly.

"Peter..."

"God, 'Livia, you're so tight, so good…" he panted, opening his eyes to stare at her. He found her staring back at him, a hint of awe on her face as she fought herself to control her breathing. Peter could see she was pretty close to an orgasm, but trying to slow it down. He ran his hand up her back, scratching her lightly to find the base of her neck, squeezing at her flesh "you're so hot…" he said, cupping her face, removing a few strands of blonde hair. "come on, I wanna see you coming. Come for me, baby," he coaxed, still pumping into her. Peter stroked lightly at her clit and groaned when he felt her walls squeezing him tighter, Olivia's legs quivering behind him, desperately trying to hold their grip.

It was a beautiful sight, he thought, still cupping her face in his palm, watching as her face changed when she allowed herself to come, the imaginary walls of stoicism finally crumbling down. And then Peter found out how loud Olivia Dunham could be as she let out a cry and dug her nails on his back, shaking. Peter laughed, searching her lips in a wet kiss as he came himself, pouring inside her, swallowing her moans, mingling with his.

They stood motionless for about a minute, heavily breathing against each other. Olivia blinked, trying to catch her breath, feeling her legs trembling and her whole body tingling. Peter couldn't see it but she was grinning, as she softly planted kisses over his shoulder.

"Oh, wow," she finally said. Peter laughed, making her body vibrate.

"My god, woman, you are LOUD," he said, turning to look at her.

She looked flushed, a bit sweaty, but not embarrassed. Olivia looked, actually, really pleased.

"Don't tease me if you can't handle it," she mocked him.

"Hey, I'm not complaining here, just pointing it out… didn't know. I kinda like it though."

She smiled again, shivering at the feel of his fingertips sliding up and down her naked back. This felt good, she thought, being in his arms, waking up to find him in her kitchen and do things normal couples did.

"Why don't we eat now," he suggested, letting go of her and handing back her clothes.

Olivia took them and dressed up again, still smiling. She couldn't help but feeling a little bit silly, all smiles and goofiness towards Peter.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused, smiling as well.

"Look at us, waking up together and having breakfast. We look so normal."

He laughed at her remark. She looked genuinely surprised by that fact.

"That's what couples do, Olivia, what have you been doing before?" he teased her.

Olivia's smile got broader at the thought of them as a couple. Suddenly thinking about being in a relationship with Peter made her feel like a giddy teenager.

Peter looked at her, slightly confused by her expression.

"Olivia, did you take any of Walter's experimental drugs?"

It was her turn to laugh, a bright and loud sound that echoed in her head.

"No, I'm just… I'm just happy you're here, Peter, that's all."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

END


End file.
